


Tigress; the Surging Princess of Revenge (母老虎; 汹涌复仇之王妃神的)

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Series: In the Wrong Bed... [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 燃烧吧少年! | X-Fire RPF
Genre: Ancient China, Angst, Biting, Crossdressing, Dark Love, Dark Romance, Drama, Fantasy, Forced Marriage, Forced Mate, Historic China, Historical, Love at first scent, M/M, Married Life, Mating, Murder and Death, Revenge, Royalty, Shifters, Slight feminization, Soulmates, Supernatural - Freeform, forced mating situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Wen Jun Hui's entire family was murdered,and now his only purpose in this life is to avenge them somehow,and he will do everything he can to obtain it,with or without his Prince's help...





	1. Prologue; In the Dead of Night

_Fire blazed bright in the night sky. The flares of smoke wafting in the surrounding air acknowledging the dangers of its cause. People were running about trying put the fire out throughout the chaos of assassins cloaked in black eradicating all within their path as they sought out their primary targets._

_Blood. Fire and smoke were the proof of the pain and misery the unknown assassins caused in their wake whilst they moved about the manor. And with the way they moved about the manor was not long before they found what they had sought standing inside his office with his back to them._

_The man stood firm and still when he spoke, "I know why you have come and I know who you work for-"_

_And he is cut off as he does by one of his assassins, "If you can acknowledge that fact then why do you not concede to my so called employer?"_

_Minister Wen hissed out in blatant retort, "Because siding with a man like that is like signing a pledge of death. And I would rather die with my head held high and my conscious crystalline. And no large amount of money or heinous threats would have ever made me or my family betray our fellow countrymen or crowned head. Disloyalty is not an option for the Wen clan!"_

_The masked assassin sighed with the wave of his sword hand and the glint of his sharp-pointed blade before he began to speak again, "Then so be it, death it is!"_


	2. Chapter One; Remnant of the Dead

Wen Jun Hui woke up to the flames that licked against his family's manor and the smoke that quickly obscured it. His head was bleeding and he had cuts and slashes along his body. He could remember them being attacked right after his lessons for the day had ended.

His teacher had tried to protect him but one the assassins had done something to his neck in order for him to knock him out right before he had commanded another assassin to kill him. He had managed to get away with a few sword wounds before he hit head on the pillar behind him. He remembers falling down as his unconscious teacher was picked up like bride would be on her wedding day and then everything turned black.

Dead bodies of all of their servants lie littered all around him on the ground. Everything was terribly wrong. Everything shifted in shape around him becoming shapes in a puzzle in his mind. He had to focus. Besides those facts, his teacher was now missing along with his parents. They were all nowhere to be seen. Though, he knew that could mean anything at that moment.

So on unsteady and uncoordinated feet, Jun Hui stood up. Using the wall behind him to walk, he leaned against. He searched through the heavy cloud of dark colored vapour trying to find to anyone that may have been fortuitously left alive as he was. Yet, as he sought them out, he found no one was alive. Everyone was dead. He just still did not know if his parents or his teacher were.

Jun Hui then made his way to his father's part of the manor and he finds him dead on his back, outside. His throat has been cut, his eyes glossed over in death. He drops before him, grabbing his frigid hand in his hold. He removed his father's signet ring with their family's crest from off of his ring finger. Which would prove to all others that he was the one of the Wen family when the time to reveal such information.

In the darkness of the night the fire had been set from his father's quarters first. The entire place was completely ablaze. Whomever did this to them had wanted to make sure that everything related to the Wens were gone as well.

Tears fall from his eyes as he spot his mother's corpse not far his father's, expect for, she has been ran through with a blade and laid face down upon the ground. Everyone he has ever known were all dead. He had no one. Save for, the increasing callous anger growning inside of him. The barbarous word revenge spiking at the tip of his tongue. He would have retribution for these crimes committed against his family.

He was still thankfully alive. The fervency of revenge boiled potently beneath his skin. And as the only son of the Wen family it was duty to get to the bottom of this.

Jun Hui stood on shaky feet after releasing his hold on his deceased father's corpse. He wiped his tears away because as of that very moment, he will no longer cry like a prepubescent child. Grown men on the threshold of revenge do not cry. Ever! So he will do the very same.

He calmed his over-beating heart back down, then he rips a piece of the wet blue gold foral print fabric from off of his mother's blood varnished robes to tie it around his nose and mouth in order for him to keep himself from breathing in anymore of the surrounding smoke. With one last look at his parents' remains, he turned and left. One day he return would return would goods for his people and his family.

Once he is outside of the manor, Jun Hui finds that his horse is patiently awaiting his arrival. The mare is alone. The assassins must of released all of their mounts so that they would have no way of escape. However, Yu'Er had been raised personally by him since the day she had first came in to the world. And they have been inseparable every since so he was not all that shocked to see her.

Yu'Er had been a frail foal at her birth. She was too weak to stand up or even walk at first. She had been that way for at a least a month or two and his father had wanted to have her put down because of it. Although, he never gave up on her from day one. He had to persistently begged his father to let him keep her. To which his father gradually conceded with him.

Nevertheless, on one condition. He had to get her to stand up by nightfall that day. And much to his father's surprise, he did. All because he allowed to tust and rely on him like he would do with her even now.

Ascending his mount, he ran his hand against the side her face and she was off with the sounds of former residence exploding behind them. Soon the shock and adrenaline of what he went began to wane. Pain from his wounds begins to fester and sting. He was exhausted and sore. And he didn't care where Yu'Er took him, he just wanted rest. So he did. He leaned against her, falling in to the lull of unconsciousness.

As he slept against her, Yu'Er kept moving him to safety and away from his past. She trotted past many different villages all whilst he slept with no one stopping them or guiding them from their path. Her only goal was to get her master safely out of the danger zone and nothing else.

She never ceased her movements until they well in to the local mountain pass. By then, Jun Hui mananges to finally fall from his horse with a grunt of discomfort. Yet, he still does not move. Not even when a stranger has emerged from the trees, having witness his sudden fall.

Yu'Er neighs in worry of mster unable to help the incognizant human. Though, she tries to gather the strangers help. To which, said stranger kneels down beside the unconscious male. He outstretches a hand to gently move the body towards his person in order to get a better look at what he may be dealing with.

He is awed by the beauty of the youth with his long ebon hair pooling about him through all of his blood soaked flesh wounds. His eyes were closed beneath thick black eyelashes, his nose was small and perfect, and his soft yet lush looking lips parted in scathed slumber. Which all lead down to the slim form of his delicate porcelain colored body dressed in bloodied robes of white.

All in all, he was like a wounded angel sent down from the heavens just to grace the Earth with his heavenly embodiment. He's barely breathing. And by closer inspection, he can tell that the slashes were made by the blade of a really sharp Dao sword.

He can also see that the male had a horrible wound at the back of his head that was steadily leaking blood, the youths dark hair is matter in it. That of which he would need medical care for as soon as possible or he may die from it. He then carefully picks the scantily respiring youth up. He begins carting the boy off to the safety of his own dwellings for the remainer of the night.


End file.
